


Let's be the bad guys

by Chxrmxndxr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxrmxndxr/pseuds/Chxrmxndxr
Summary: "T-Tommy, I've got a question for you, right. 'Cause this festival, this is a... this is a good idea. This doesn't seem like a bad... like, this doesn't seem evil. Y'know? This seems like a nice, friendly thing Schlatt's doing... Tommy, are we the bad guys?"
Kudos: 3





	Let's be the bad guys

A story about L'manburgs greatest villain, it's own creator.


End file.
